The transmission mechanism of pathogenic agents through sexual contact are readily recognized.
As is well-known, a global danger to humanity has resulted from the appearance of HIV infectious disease AIDS in recent history. Considerable expenditures have been dedicated to the research for medicines to combat this disease. In order to prevent the possible transmission of pathogens during sexual contact, condoms are used which should automatically create a barrier to hinder any intrusion of viruses and/or bacteria into the cavity lining of the vagina and uterus. However, a condom's preventive effect can be lost due to undiscovered defects which can never be ruled out. In addition, a condom reduces subjective sensitivity and thereby further interferes with sexual intercourse.
EP-A 088 of 394 describes a foam-creating suppository which contains saponin and furthermore could contain anti-bacterial, anti-inflammatory and anti-mykotic substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,272 describes the spermicide effect of the saponin and its effect on the cavity lining.
Ref. Rao G. S., Cochran K. W., J. Pharm. Sci. 63 (1974) 471-473, which describes the anti-viral potency of the saponins.
Ref. G. Wulff, German Pharmacist-Newspaper 108 (1068) 797-808, which describes the antibiotic potency of the saponins.